Scents Sensibilities
by Hanyouchild13
Summary: The gangs children have all grown up and what do you know? The past comes back to haunt the kids as they deal with their own problems and the fallout of Naraku. Feelings get hurt, memories are lost and the jewel comes back? Who knew? SessXRin,Kag/Inu,Kouga/Aya, Sango/Miro mixed in with my own character. It is future setting with a few twists to the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha those belong to Rumiko Takashi.**

**SO This story has been in my mind for a long time, please be nice I know my grammar is not that good, but lets see how this goes.**

"You know its not safe for humans out here?" He said with an arrogant smirk extending his hand to the "human" in front of him.

"God damn arrogant son of a bitch!" A petite young woman exclaimed punching the sacred tree. Walking back and forth fuming the young woman, muttered to herself pacing a hole at the base of the tree. Sighing,she blew a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face, tucking the rest behind her ears; the sun catching a glimmer of two ivory cuffs on each ear. Looking up, she stared at the top of the large tree, then took a deep breathing soaking in the presence of the tree, calming herself down.

After she felt calmer, she looked down at the hole where her fist had been and sighed again, "I am sorry, I did not mean to take my anger out on you. I mean he saved my life," she apologetically explained placing her hand over the hole she made, "he just did not have to be an arrogant jerk about it." Closing her eyes the wind started to pick up messing her blonde hair up enveloping her close; pink glow enveloped her hand. As the wind started to die down, she removed her hand, the pink glow fading; opening her eyes the hole was not longer there, only smooth tree. Feeling better, she turned around leaning on the tree and sighing, "at least I do not have to worry for a while now about it happening again, Inuyasha should be back and he will be able to take me back next time." Patting the tree she pushed off and turned towards a well known for her that would lead her back home.

Humming to herself as she walked past the familiar village faces, she almost did not hear the bush rustle behind her as a young man came barreling out.

"Kagome!" the young man shouted running towards her.

She dodged out of his reach and flipped over him kicking his back knocking him down. Turning about-face she drew the sword she hid on her red kimono pointing it as his neck. "My name is Rena, not Kagome."

The young man looked confused, his sweet complex scrunched up as he looked closer.

Rena took the time to glance over her opponent. He had light chestnut brown hair that covered to his ears, fox like green eyes staring back at her confused. He wore a baby blue kimono with leaf pattern and a brown fur vest. His pants were dark blue and went to his mid caff and he had no shoes since his feet here paws. Assessing no life threatening risk Rena place her sword back into the hidden sheath on her back, not relaxing her stance though.

His gaze cleared up and he looked at her almost reverently. Feeling a bit creeped out, Rena took a step back putting some distance between her and the young man. "I am sorry, my name is Shippo, your scent reminded me of an old friend that I cared for." Standing up he dusted himself off, he was about 6'2", still staring at her with that look of worship, laughing a bit, "You also dress like her." He stated pointing to her red kimono top, worn jean shots, and lack of shoes.

Crossing her arms Rena gave him an assessing look, "Well I am not her, and even if I was you should not jump out and attack."

Growling he took a defensive stance, "I did not say you were her, I said you smelled like her," he threw his arms up exasperated, "I also did not attack you! I-"

"From my point of view boy, it looked like an attack." A new person came in looking between the two. Coming right up behind Rena, "I can see why he would though." He whispered, his presence looming over her, his breath tickling the little hairs on her neck. It took everything in Rena not to jump at how fast he moved.

"This is none of your business wolf boy! You were not even in this conversation." Shippo shouted his face turning red with unrestrained anger.

Smirking Wolf boy laid his arms over Rena's shoulders, "What kind of gentleman would I be that I do not help the lady when she is in trouble?" He smirked and turned his bicolored green and brown eyes onto Rena, "What is this? The third time?"

Shrugging his shoulders off her, "Still two, since I was not in any trouble." She turned her gold gaze to him, and stilled. She took a step back and lazily ran her eyes over him, not hiding what she was doing.

Smirking he opened his arms to her inspection, "Want me to turn around for you to? I mean my behind is just as good as my front."

Not paying him any mind, and Shippo completely forgotten. Between the two men, wolf boy was defiantly the most battle worn then the baby faced shippo thought they are the same size. Looking at his face, his eyes were not just a green and brown, those words were to simple. His right eye was green the color of the leaves on her favorite tree, and his left was the deep brown of the bark, they produced the same calming feeling in her that the tree did, even with the arrogance shining through. His hair was pulled into a pointy tail on the top of his head and the shade of dark auburn and the sun put light streaks of dark brown. His face was worn in, but not in a bad way, it gives him an experienced look about him; there was nothing child like about him. His body was muscular, and skin was kissed by the sun. Unlike like Shippo, Wolf Boy was really comfortable in his skin, since he was showing a lot of it. His only clothes was a pelt skin skirt, and fur gauntlets on his shins. Raising her brow she looked closer at his skirt fur thing and was wondering if that was a tail sticking out or part of the pelts.

Finishing her assessment of him Rena looked back into his eyes. "so-so"

"I am still here you know!" Shippo shouted fuming at the two, "And how do you know Akio?"

As if finally realizing they weren't alone they both turned and looked at the almost purple Shippo. Rena sighed and rubbed her face as if the frustration would go away. "I do not need to tell you anything," turning around she looked at both men over her shoulders, "I am really late, and since you are noisy Shippo. I owe him my life twice over." Turning around she continued along the path towards her home.

Waiting till she was a good enough distance away Akio turned towards Shippo who was watching where Rena walked away," She is not Kagome you know." Shrugging he flexed his shoulders back, getting the stiffness out.

Whipping his head back, fixing green eyes filled with menace on Akio, "I know that, but she smells just like her." and just like that the tension seemed to rush out of Shippo at the though of his foster mother. " I know she looks nothing like her, but at least I know a little piece of her is walking around and that I can see."

Warily looking at Shippo, "You sound like you are gonna obsess over her," turning around to walk back into the dark part of the forest he came from, " a little bit of advice from man to boy, she does not belong on a pedestal.", with those parting words Akio walked away leaving Shippo to himself.

Shippo took one last determined look towards the path that Rena took, "I won't let you go a second time."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

I might post up the character descriptions if they are not descriptive enough.

Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever, with the constant interruptions, Rena finally made it back home, and who was there to greet her, none other than a pissed off looking Inuyasha. "Before you give me an ear full Uncle, I was detained on my way back. I am really sorry." She said bowing in an apologetic manner.

"Feh, " was Inuyasha's normal response. He got up from his crossed legged position on the porch and placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair a little bit, " As long as you came back safe." His smile was soft as he took his hand back. "Come on Sesshomaru is waiting for you, but before you go see him," reaching under her hair, he took both of those cuffs off her ear, "we need to get you back to normal."

Preparing for the pain to come Rena winced as the ear cuffs were taken off. She felt the stretching as her before human ears, moved upwards and changed into fluffy dog ears; her hair turned from blonde to white with brown streaks through it.

She doubled over as the base of her spine opened up to allow her thick, long fluffy, and tail out that stopped just at her ankles. In her mouth her jaw popped to accompany the growth of her fangs, she could feel her fangs poke out past her lips cutting her bottom lip at their sharpness, licking the blood away with the back of her hand, she noticed her nails had grown. This whole process took less than a minute, but to Rena it felt like hours before the pain subsided, followed by the usually feel of power flowing through her veins and the nagging voice in the back of her mind that she has come to associate as her demon half.

Shakily standing up Rena adjusted her shorts to fit it around her tail. "Give a girl some warning next time please? This tail I swear keeps getting bigger and bigger each time I do this." At said moment the tail wrapped itself around her right leg as a lover would. The softness of the tail tickling the sensitive skin at her ankles. Rubbing her temples she watched as Inuyasha pocketed the cuffs and walked back into the home.

Sliding the door open to the dubbed "chamber room", Rena folded her legs under her right in front of Sesshomaru as Inuyasha took his place behind the sitting demon lord. "Sorry I was late getting back father," looking up apologetically, "As I told Inuyasha, I was detained on my way here by a boy named Shippo."

Sesshomaru just stared at her with his usual expression, which was nothing short of a brick wall. Getting nervous at the long silence, she jumped when Sesshomaru finally spoke, "I heard you were attacked on your way back to the well this time Rena."

Surprised Rena looked at him just ask Inuyasha exclaimed, "You were attacked!? Why did you not wait for one of us so we could take you to the well ourselves!" Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence Inuyasha, waiting for Rena to explain herself.

Sheepishly and a bit ashamed Rena responded, " I did not think that it would happen so fast, and that I would be able to get to well in time. I was close enough to the well that I was able to escape before something happened to me."

Nodding Sesshomaru got up, "Do not leave again," he fixed his steely glance on her, and Rena briefly thought that if she hadn't see it herself she would think he was incapable of feelings, "During your vulnerable days, you will stay here at the castle where Inuyasha or I can make sure nothing happens to you." With that said Sesshomaru stood up and left the room to a waiting Rin on the other-side of the door.

Letting out a breath she did not know that she was holding, she fell back onto the floor closing her eyes, exhausted from the day. Footsteps sounded by her and she felt eyes watching her; opening she saw a glaring Inuyasha staring down at her.

'It seems that a lot of people have been glaring at me more than usual,' Rena thought exasperatedly.

"I do not like it that you put yourself at risk Rena, do not do that again. I agree with Fluff ball on that note." his eyes softened up just a fraction, reminding her of her eyes, "You need to stay here from now one during your human days." With that Inuyasha left to probably get some more ramen and stuff his face. Hand on the door, "you should take a bath in the hot springs," his voice said taking on a somber tone, "it helped your mother after exhausting days."

Sitting up Rena, smiled thinking that was just the thing that would make her feel better. With a new bounce to her step, Rena stood up and bounded out the door running down the hall, kicking Jaken in her haste, "Sorry Jaken!" she ran and ignored the mumbles of an angry frog thing on her way to the hot springs.

Basking in the heat of the hot spring, Rena put her stuff down on a rock a little ways away from the spring, not wanting them to get wet. Smiling she thought, 'Inuyasha was right, this already feels great.' Folding her clothes in a neat pile she placed them on the edge of the rock wall of the spring, knotting her hair up, Rena stepped into the scalding heat of the springs and laid back until her hair was completely soaked. Closing her eyes drifting as the heated water worked its magic on her by loosening her muscles up. Absently Rena reached over for her shampoo, but instead of encountering the bottle; she grabbed a warm foot.

Rena Shrieked, grabbing her hand back. A humorous chuckled enveloped the air around; Rena's gazed traveled up the foot, to a familiar furry skirt, up to face none other than Wolf Boy, with the confiscated shampoo bottle in hand.

"So this is where you get your elegant scent from", taking a big whiff he smiled, "vanilla."

Rena blushes, and gave him a stern glare, "What are you doing here! I am taking a bath!", crossing her arms over her chest to hide from his intrigued bi-colored stare.

Smirking Akio placed the bottle back down; taking a sit on the edge of the spring his legs in the water, "I had to make sure that you made it back safe, I was not kidding when I said I was making sure you were safe." He took his eyes off her for the moment and looked at the home behind her. "Would have never guessed you for being part of Sesshomaru's litter." Turning his eyes back on to her, " or a half breed either."

Blushing more, but this time out of embarrassment, "I never hid the fact that Sesshomaru was my father", giving an angry glare towards him for the 'Half-breed' comment.

"Your ears are looking cute," Akio said throwing Rena off for a bit. "This explains the scents I caught coming off you." Reaching out tweaking her ear, smiling.

Smacking his hand away, and moving them to cover her ears, she sends him another scalding glare mean to singe his hair, "What do you mean 'my scent'?''.

Akio's eyes widen and he shifts his line of sight elsewhere, smirking to himself. "You looked more human but I smelled strong whiffs of demon on you, I mean you don't look human much anymore, which confuses me."

Rena ran her hand through her hair sighing, pausing debating on telling him but decides against it, "I am part priestess, I would be horrible at what I did if I couldn't hide my other half. Doing my job gets really hard when you have a tail, ears and fangs." Rena said pointing to each consecutively; not noticing she was stretching her body for him to see.

"Fuck them", Akio stated simply, his face turning red from the heat of the springs.

Rena gave him a quizzical look, "Why?"

Shrugging off a non existent speck of dust of his shoulder Akio shrugged, "If they do not except you for what you are then what is the point?"

Rena gave him a shrewd look, "If you say that, then why do you keep turning your head the other way to hide that small scar on your right cheek?" Reaching up to touch his scar when he pulls away from her, causing her to fall face first on to his skirted lap. Both jolting backwards out of embarrassment; Rena sinking into the hot spring water and Akio flailing around trying to not fall in but not hit his head falling off of his rock.

Grunting Akio rubbed the back of his head, wincing, his hand coming back with blood. He ignored it and looked back at the hot spring waiting for Rena to come back up. After a few moments Akio caught the scent of blood coming from the water; panicking he jumped in reaching his hands in to find Rena. Getting further into the springs, his legs are wrapped by a warm, long, soft object and immediately reached down picking up her unmoving body. He placed her on the edge he was sitting on, and looked her over trying to find where the blood came from.

Turning away he grabbed the red kimono from the pile and covered her body with it, and as he turned it around to place it on her to see that the 'warm, long, soft object' was her tail, now wrapped around her body to keep you warm as she coughed and sputtered water.

"I think i just inhaled the springs," she said groaning rubbing her forehead, pulling her hand away encountering blood.

Akio placed the kimono over her naked body and sighed. "Good thing I did not need to take you to Sesshomaru," He laughed taking her white scrap of fabric and using it to dab the blood on her forehead. "He would probably kill me where I stood thinking I did it."

Wincing at his light touch, "It isn't Sesshomaru you need to worry about... it is my uncle Inuyasha." Rena looked at the fabric in his hands, "Is this my tank top!?"

Confused Akio unwadded the fabric in his hands, "This is clothing?". Sighing Rena just took it from him, and rather than explain it just nodded. Akio moved closer, grabbing her chin between his fingers taking a closer look at the cut.

Rena blushed more, feeling overwhelmed with his body so close to her and his breath mingling with hers. She felt the urge of falling forward, 'Was it hot in here or just me?' she thought.

Oblivious to this Akio examined the cut on her forehead turning her face this way and that way. "you should be fine, it is only a small cut," he let her chin go and blinked at her flushed suggestive appearance. "It should be healed shortly." All this went unheard as Rena fell forward into Akio's body, over-heated from the hot spring.

Putting his arms under her legs he picked her up bridal style, being mindful of her tail as it curled itself around his arm. "I hope to god you do not wake up, or you family finds us." Carrying her off into the woods, determination in each step, he arrives at a small stream where he was getting water before catching whiff of her scent.

Akio placed Rena on a rock, pulling her kimono off, then picked her up again , he promptly tossed her in the deeper end of the stream.

"Holy shit! That is cold!" A soaking wet, half-dog demon, sputtering, Rena said scrambling to get herself out of the freezing cold water. Akio laughed at her expression holding his stomach, "Well it was either the easy or the hard way. I choose the easy way, so I do not die."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Rena looked for her kimono, found it and roughly put it on her. Using her hand she wiped the bangs from her face and sent another scalding glare his way. "I am gonna get permeant frown lines being around you."

"Well since, you seem to be fine, I need to be getting back to my pack." He dusted his legs off. "If you want to go back home, go that way." He said pointing down a path.

Rena was so dumbfounded, she only turned and headed the way he pointed.

"By the way wet puppy," he waited till she turned to look at him, "You have a great body." He ducked and smiled as he barely missed the rock that was thrown at him.

"Stop following me around you damn mutt!" she yelled, putting her chin up in the air and heading back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**For my first reviewer, EnderCatWarrior, I post this up for you. **

**It is a short chapter, and I'm working on the Lime.**

**If my characters aren't clicking with ya, I will post up their description pages.**

Rena felt like she was drowning in the sensations, the smell of sex, and excitement permeated the air. Her hands reached down as tangling in the long locks of the head between his legs. She bowed her back as his tongue circled her clit, a loud moan escaped her mouth. Rena wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her hands tugged his hair, pulling the him up to her, but he would not have it. He lightly placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and slowly made his way back up her body. Rena's felt her claws come out, and she ran them down her lover's back. He nipped and licked at her as he made his way back up. Stopping at her breast giving them his full attention.

Rena gasped, as he took one breast and gave a lazy lick across the nipple. Rena felt her heart beat. Looking down she stared into eyes of green and blue eyes of Akio.

Gasping awake Rena clutched the sweat soaked blanket to her chest.

"Rena!", yells Inuyasha, "Get up, it is passed your training time!"

Rena sat up quickly, feeling hot, sticky and very unsatisfied.

"Rena!" Inuyasha shouted again

"I am sorry, I think I got sick from yesterday," Rena stumbled over an excuse lamely, "I will be out in a minute." Waiting till she was sure Inuyasha was gone, Rena stood up on shaky legs. She made her way over to her mirror and noticed that red was slowly leaking into the yellow of her eyes. Grabbing the cold water from her wash basin she doused her face in it, trying to get her blush fixed.

Fearing that Inuyasha would come back, Rena quickly dressed into her training clothes, which consisted of black yoga capris, black tennis shoes, and a blue sports bra. Grabbing the training sword that was by her bed, she opened her door and awkwardly ran to training; the wetness between her thighs making it difficult to run.

As she reached the door to outside, she wondered if it would be best to not come today fearing they would smell her arousal. Shaking her head she put her hair into a ponytail and headed outside. There was Inuyasha with his arm crossed, and slightly irritated. He turned to look at her and quickly his irritation turned to concern. "Rena, did you really get sick?" he got up quickly noticing her flushed cheeks. Placing his hand on her forehead and took it back, "You are hot," he looked concerned, "and your demon is coming out.

Rolling with it Rena shook her head, "No, it isn't coming out, and it is just from me staying too long in the hot springs a few days ago." Rena lamely announced with aroused, adrenalin still coursing through her body.

Inuyasha then turns around as if he was ignoring her statement; raising his hand motioning her to follow him. "Come Rena, we have training to do, you still do not know how to control your demon side."

"Yes, Uncle", as she follows with her unenthused, body language pronounce.

As Rena gets closer; Inuyasha slightly shifts his body weight and engages in a warm-up battle to keep her senses up; all of the sudden; "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" Rena back hand-springing to dodge his, suppose to be, un-noticed attack.

Stumbling back Rena grabbed the sword in her arm she unsheathed it and taking an attack stance ran towards Inuyasha full speed. Inuyasha anticipating a frontal attack flexed his claws, and just as she reached Inuyasha, she changed course leaping over him and mid-flip slashed at his back with her sword. Momentum propelling her, Rena landed on her feet and threw her other leg out swiping behind his knees knocking him to ground. Inuyasha landed with a loud 'oof', and Rena somersaulted backwards till she had her legs wrapped around his waist and the sharp end of her sword digging into his neck.

Rena was breathing heavily at this point, her gaze slowly swarmed with a red haze, she almost missed Inuyasha swiping at her again with 'Blades of blood'. Blocking with her arm Rena was thrown off him landed about 10ft away her arm cut open. Getting up Rena saw the large gash on her arm, and she smiled a sadistic smile as she licked at the blood, thinking of the dream. Her gaze turned deadly as she caught sight on Inuyasha and as if in slow motion she let the blood drip onto her sword and as the blade started to pulse with a red aura. Rena looked up and lifted the sword high above her head then drew it down in down in a fast swiping motion. Her blood came off the sword, transforming into the shape of her katana hurtling its way towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled out of the way, "Missed little girl." he said smirked flexing his claws.

Rena just smiled a sadistic child-like smile, turning her head sideways, "You think?" she giggled.

Inuyasha turned just in time to see the blade hurtling back at him cutting him diagonally across the chest. He flew back landing on his back, blood coming the wound on his chest. Inuyasha groaned looking up seeing Rena's real sword pointed directly at the adam's apple on his neck.

"If try to move, it'll pierce your neck." Rena said with that smile still on her face.

Inuyasha raised his arms up carefully as a motion of surrender. A confused look passed over Rena's face. The red slowly leaked back out of her eyes bringing back the bronzed gold. Slowly she removed the sword from Inuyasha's neck, sheathing it. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand smearing a mixture of her's and Inuyasha's blood on her face. Offering her hand to help Inuyasha up, he took it and got up.

"Good job Rena." he said patting her back, "Practice is over for today." He said limping back to the house to clean up.

Rena put her hand to her mouth tasting the blood there, immediately blushing recalling her dream. Falling to her knees where she was, absentmindedly her hands traced the places Akio touched her in her dream. The achy feeling returned between her legs returned, being for his touch.

'Or mine' Rena though to herself, desperate to relieve the aching pulse hammering in her most sensitive place.

"That was some interesting fight you had Rena." A voice came in where Inuyasha disappeared interrupting her musing. A cold realization dampened her fantasy like being dumped into that cold stream again. Turning towards the voice she saw Shippo leaning against the door lightly clapping his hands.

"Oh, Hello Shippo." Rena greeted in her friendliest voice, plastering a smile on her face.

"You fight like a demon out of hell." He came over to her offering a hand to help her up. "Is all that blood yours?"

Shaking her head, Rena using her clean arm she wiped some of the blood off her face. "Most of it is Inuyasha. It can get pretty rough during training since we are trying to control my demon side." Standing on her own she walked back to the house, motioning Shippo to follow her inside.

Grabbing her injured are, mindful of the gaping wound that is already starting to scab over. "So this is just getting pretty rough? I can see the bone almost."

Yanking her arm back from his grasp she gave him a stern look, "How do you ever get stronger without some battle scars?" As soon as she said that the image of the scar on Akio's right cheek came to mind.

"I've been in battles, but I also do not come out with gaping wounds like this." He said motioning to her arm again.

Giving him a look she flattened him with her gaze, and crushed him with her words, "Then you need to stop hanging out on the sidelines, since the battle is never fought or won from there." She bowed her head slightly to him, "Please excuse me, but this blood is sticking to my skin and I need to change clothes." Turning she left him with a gapping mouth watching her retreat.

Closing the sliding door to her room, she used her wash basin to clean the blood off, turning the water red. At the door she heard a knock followed by Shippo's voice. "I am not on the sidelines, I just was not strong enough to fight head on like my friends."

Sighing she put her red kimono back on, with a blue tank-top on underneath, since Akio ruined her white one. "Nothing is wrong with that, as long as you have the desire to get stronger, not always be the one protected." Opening the door she was inches from Shippo's face. Both stepped back, Shippo blushing; Rena moved around him putting her sword on her back.

"I am guessing you were not here to have me lecture on strength." Crossing her arms she gave him a calm look, "So why are you here."

"I had some business with Inuyasha, and saw you outside," He blushed again rubbing the back of his head sheepishly looking to the left, "I thought it rude to not say hi."

Nodding her head and smiled, "Well hello back, sorry I can't stay to chat, but I need to go somewhere." With those parting words, she walked past Shippo.

As she walked by Shippo inhaled her clean vanilla smell, with the added spice of sexual desire, he smiling to himself. That smile soon turned into a frown when he caught faint scent that was Akio's. Jealous of Akio, Shippo stomped down to where he knew Inuyasha would be waiting to speak with him.


	4. Chapter 4

At the uppermost branch of the god tree Rena leaned back closing her eyes in bliss. "This is most calming, just as good as se-" she never finished the dream popping back into her head. Face turning red instantly she slapped her cheek. "I need to stop thinking of that dream, I mean it wasn't that good anyway."

Exasperated Rena flopped back onto the branch, her legs and arms dangling off the sides. "Okay it was a good dream, and so damn realistic." She sighed longingly. " I just can't afford myself the luxury of those things, or else I run the risk of my demon or priestess half taking over." Sighing she put her hand over her face blocking out the streams of light filtering through the trees. " I can keep them as dreams, since thats the only place I have some sort of control. I mean I almost lost it and killed my uncle in training today."

Her tail came up and wrapped itself around her torso and absentmindedly Rena stroked it's soft fur. "Being sexually frustrated doesn't help me keep either side under wraps, maybe a good fight would help? Or I can take care of it myself by kissing someone or something like that." Rena thought about it for a second, "nah, I just need to learn to control this like everything else cause it will probably cause a problem in the future."

Letting her tail fall again, she placed her hand on the bark of the tree, "Or I can live in this tree, since you seem to calm me down." she chuckled to herself at the though. "I mean you produce food, and I am pretty close to the well, incase something happens." Laughing again this time louder, she stood up and raised her arm proudly, "I will build the best fucking tree house ever!"

"Tree house?" Akio asked, his voice coming from the branch above her.

Startled she looked up at where Akio was and her footing slipped sending her tumbling to the ground. Righting herself she landed on her feet and glared up at him, "Wolf boy, can you ever just announce yourself the right way? Must you keep popping out of nowhere?"

Laughing he jumped down to join her, "I make enough noise to wake the dead,"he tugged on her ear, "You are just always so distracted you never hear me. That can be bad you know." Letting her ear go, he took a step back and looked up at the tree," You come back here a lot." he turned to look at her, "this tree mean something to you?"

Nodding Rena placed her hand on the healed hole she punched in it just a few days ago, "It helps me to calm down, and when I always feel overwhelmed I come back here and it always felt like the tree just took the anger out of me."

"It is to keep you demon half tamed?" He asked still gazing at the tree.

Again she nodded, "Yeah, it can get pretty loud, and thats why I need to stay calm or else something bad can happen. I am not that good at taming my other halves yet, they are just way to conflicting." Turning she leaned her back against the tree again. "I mean it feels like there is an internal game of tug-of-war going on and I am the rope, and where I end up can decide who I am. Being able to stay in the middle with neither side winning makes me feel like I have control and not wholly controlled by my base urges."

"Do you ever get to have any fun? Or just let go?" He asked copying her position.

Shaking her head Rena responded, "Why? Never had to need to."

"Maybe some of those base urges are not the demon's talking, maybe they are yours." With that he pushed himself off the tree and grabbed her hand, "Come on."

Rena resisted as he pulled, but soon gave in to his playful attitude. Rena was unable to keep up with his speed, and soon he was dragging her up this, what seemed like a hill and suddenly she stopped going face first into a his back. "Ooff" she mumbled rubbing her nose. Rena stepped back, looking at a deep stream.

Akio grinned, "There is an old tale of a demon that lives in this stream. He guards an underwater flower."

Rena walked to the waters edge peering into the water. It was dark, seeming as if it would go on for a long time. "I don't think any flower can live in water. What kind is it?"

A twinkle entered Akio's eye, "An orchid."

Rena laughed, "you believe that story?" Turning she stood to face him, her back to the stream.

Akio shook his head, "No, but it is a nice story. I was hoping you'd play along and try to go get it." He smiled mischievously at her.

Rena raised on fine eyebrow, "You just like me when I get wet." As soon as those words left her mouth, Rena remembered her dream. Heat shot up straight to her face.

The water bubbled behind Rena, almost as in slow motion whatever it was wrapped it's arms around Rena pulling her into the water. Akio reached out, but it was to late, he ran to the water's edge seeing Rena being dragged under by the creature. Her mouth open in a scream. Not hesitating Akio dove into the water, he kept his eyes on Rena's bright red kimono as it disappeared into the darkening water. Swimming faster he tried to catch up.

Rena tried to see, but the water was to murky, she was wrapped in a tail as it dragged her further under. Rena was running out of the breath fast, struggling, she tried to loosen the hold the creature had on her, but it only tightened making precious air leave her lungs. Her mind grew foggy, her vision turning red. Rena felt her claws extended and she raked her razor sharp nails across the tail holding her. The creature responded by letting her go, but not before piercing her through with the tail that was holding her.

Blood swirled around her, blocking her sight. Her mind was going in and out from lack of oxygen. Rena though she made out the familiar form of Akio as he swam towards her. She reached out weakly to him as darkness took her over.

Akio grabbed her extended arm, pulling her up to him. He wrapped his arm around her, swimming as fast as he could to the surface. Breaking through the top, Akio paddled to the edge putting Rena on the bank.

"Rena...Rena... you need to wake up." He said lightly shaking her.

"God?" Rena said opening her eyes, as her vision cleared she saw the concerned face of Akio looming over her. "Oh it is you Wolf Boy." she said smiling weakly at him. "I guess the story was true."

"Guess it was," he laughed desperately, trying to keep her talking.

Rena laughed weakly as she succumbed the growing darkness in her mind, passing out.

Panicking Akio looked around as wolves came out to surround him. An idea came to him, "Get my dad and fast, I need help." As if understanding him the wolves turned around and ran back into the forest disappearing. "Do not worry, my father will be able to help us, I mean I would if I could carry us both, but I cannot." He pushed hair out her face touching the soft, cold skin of her cheek.

"Stupid puppy.". He continued to talk to her for what seemed like hours, but was less than that, until he caught the scent of his father as he neared.

"Akio! What happened!" Kouga exclaimed running up to him with Ginta following close behind him.

Relieved Akio motioned for his father to take Rena, "I have no time to explain, but we need to get her treated and away from here."

Confused at the bundle in Kouga's arms, but held his tongue at the look on his sons face; Kouga nodded taking Rena back towards the den leaving Ginta to take Akio.

By the time Akio got back to the den, Rena was bandaged up and laying where he slept. Pushing away Ginta and walked using the wall to hold him up, towards Rena.

Kouga's arm stopped him before he reached his direction, "Hold it boy, you need to explain why I have Mutt's daughter in my den." He used his arm and pushed his son onto the ground, clearing the den out with a look on his face.

Akio rubbed his hands down his face, "It was stupid,I took her to the stream where they say there is an underwater orchid and something dragged her under.," He motioned to the bandaged Rena not to far away from him, "was the result. Please do not tell her father Sesshomaru about this"

"Why would I tell Sesshomaru about this? It is Mutt's daughter, the Mutt is Inuyasha." Kouga stated as if it were obvious.

"What the hell are you talking about! She said she Sesshomaru was her father and Inuyasha her uncle." Akio asked incredulously.

Sighing Kouga looked at his stupid son, "She is about 20 years old, in order for her to be Sesshomaru's daughter Rin would have had to have her when she was about 12 years old. Also she does have the scent of Sesshomaru on her, but Inuyasha is clearing the father, since I couldn't miss the stench of wet dog anywhere." Kouga turned back to his son, "Close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies." Patting his head Kouga left the den to give his son some time with Mutt's daughter.

Coming up to were Rena rested he looked down at her, "so why did they lie to you?"

'I am loosing my mind, I swear to god' Rena thought to herself looking around the small den where she has been for the past two days. As if sensing her darkening mood, Wolf Boy Akio turned the corner coming into the small room bringing more broth to drink.

"You put that anywhere near me or try to make me drink it, I will force you to take it through your ass." she pointed threateningly at him trying for her meanest look.

Sitting down in front of her, putting the broth a safe distance away, Akio took her hand and lightly nibbled the pad of her finger, "Behave, I know you want to leave, but you are not strong yet."

Blushing Rena took her finger back, holding it protectively to her chest, "Don't tease a wounded animal, when it bites back, it'll hurt."

Grabbing the broth Akio moved closer sitting between her legs, getting in her bubble, "Drink it."

Drawing a mutinous expression, Rena crossed her arms and turned her head the other way.

At the end of his rope Akio got on his knees and with one hand grabbed the back of her neck pulling her head back and with the other forcing her jaw open. After a bit of a struggle, ending with her surrendering, he pouring the medicine down her throat. Satisfied that she drank most of it, he let her go putting the bowl to the side. "See that was not that hard was it?" He turned back to look at her and instantly felt bad. Her mouth was set into a hard line, arms crossed over her chest, eyes glaring at him, but behind that he saw tears.

Unconsciously he reached out to her to wipe the wetness from her face, but he was not the only one who had reached wits end. Rena lashed out knocking him flat on his back and slashing at his collarbone with her nails; leaving thin red lines. Rena jolted back away from him embarrassed by what she did, so she laid back down and pulled the furs over her head, hiding from him.

Wiping the droplets of blood off his collarbone, he laid down and stretched himself out beside Rena, pulling her close to him, her face pressed close to his chest.

Rena didn't struggle, turning her head slightly so she could hear the strong, steady rhythm of Akio's heart.

Akio rubbed her back in a soothing manner trying to keep her from crying those tears he saw earlier. "Guy's do not know what to do when strong women cry," he lowered his voice for her, "Just tell me what you want."

Rena did not respond right away, so Akio thought she fell asleep, but he heard the soft murmur moments later.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer please? No one has done this for me." Tentatively her hands reach out and wrapping around him.

Akio just held on to her until he felt her body relax, and her breathing become even. Slowly sitting up, untangling his arms from her, he felt her tail wrap itself around his waist keeping him in place. Chuckling to himself about the damn tail he laid back down next to her.

The next day Rena quickly woke up to the loud noises of Inuyasha yelling not to far away. Sitting up immediately, and wincing from the sudden pain, Rena got herself up and crawled her way over to the opening of the cave. Outside she winced seeing that Inuyasha was not alone, Sesshomaru was with him and he was angry...really, really angry.

As if sensing her presence Sesshomaru turned his angry gaze onto her, pinning her where she was.

"Rena.", was all he said, but it was enough, Rena hung her head low as Sesshomaru made his way over to her, pulling her up to her feet. He cast his assessing eye over her, taking in her ragged appearance, bandages and over all look; Rena sometimes thought he saw deeper than that. "You have been missing for several days," He didn't ask, he stated in a monotone voice, "How did you end up here."

Rena looked over at Inuyasha for help, but him and Kouga, I think that is his name, were fighting it out over some matter saying she was kidnapped. Turning her gaze to Akio he just looked at her with his arms crossed expecting her to rat him out. Looking up into the cold, angry eyes of Sesshomaru Rena took a deep breath and explain, "I am not really sure myself how I got here. The last thing I remember is going to the sacred tree and waking up here. The details in-between that are pretty hazy."

Akio looked at her with surprise, and Kouga stopped fighting with Inuyasha to give her a quizzical look.

Motioning over to them Rena continued, "They found me and brought me back here; they bandaged me up. Kouga said something about knowing my father so I assumed it was safe."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Akio, but he was still trying to grasp what Rena said, it was Kouga who spoke first, " We found her not to far from here, we assume she feel from the cliffs." Shrugging as if no big deal he pointed to his son, "My boy here was the one who took care of her."

Giving Kouga a relieved look Rena turned to look back at her father. His gaze assessing her and after a few heart pounding seconds he put her down. Rena relieved Sesshomaru accepted her answer, but felt her heart drop at what he said next.

"With this new development, you are not to leave the house till I deem appropriate," Sesshomaru cast a look at Inuyasha, "Till I says she can leave." Holding out his hand he motioned for Inuyasha to hand him something over. Reluctantly Inuyasha reached into his pocked and handed two small ivory rings to Sesshomaru.

Shell shocked, Rena did not move as Sesshomaru reached down and placed the ear cuffs back on to her ears, her only warning was the pain. Doubling over she silently endured as she went through the familiar, but painful, changed of her disguise. Her ears were turned back to human ones, white hair changed blonde, and tail disappearing into her back. Combined with the pain of her wounds, she was sure she something broke.

As if satisfied Sesshomaru turned and strolled out of the cave, giving a nod to Kouga as a thank you. Inuyasha came over lifting Rena up careful. Turning he turned his golden gaze onto Kouga, "Don't expect a thank you from me."

Smirking Kouga replied, "Was not expecting one, I owed Kagome." Giving Inuyasha a shrewd glance, he put his hand on his sons shoulder as Inuyasha walked out of the den with Rena.

On the way back Rena looked up at her Uncle, "This was the only time this happened, can't I get grounded for like a week?"

"No, we do not know if this will happen again, we were only able to find you because Shippo told us where you were." Inuyasha replied.

'Shippo?' Rena thought confused, "How did he know where I was?"

Like all other demons can, "Through scent."

Deciding not to pursue the matter, Rena accepted that and sat quietly as Inuyasha carried her back to the home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for that this took a bit for it to upload, but I was having some trouble uploading this chapter and kept getting an error message. Thanks to all the ****people who follow and review my story, it keeps me going haha. **

**Also Finals are coming up so I'll try to post up ASAP and then I have wrist surgery coming up soon, so yeah. And lastly! If there are any questions about Rena or what the hell is going on, please e-mail me(I think you can from my profile) and I will try to explain as much as I can.**

It was a few days into her lock down, Rena paced the edge of the garden muttering to herself like a lunatic.

"Stupid son of a bitch Shippo, how the hell did he know where I was? I didn't even know where I was." Aggravated she stomped her foot into the ground, "Then he goes and tells my family!? What is he? My keeper? I think now, because of him I can no longer go to my tree, or leave the grounds!" Fed up Rena kicks a loose rock into the distance satisfied when she heard Shippo's painful squeak. Turning her hate filled eyes on him she marched over to where she heard him and pushed him to the ground using her foot.

"What the hell was that for Rena?" Shippo exclaimed rubbing the now forming bump on his head.

"You. Do not. get to speak." Rena said through clenched teeth, apply more pressure on her foot. "Because of you I am stuck here, unable to leave the damn property." Shippo looked confused at her words, but at this point Rena did not care so she continued, "How the hell did you know I was with Akio, because you sure as hell did not know where I went after our conversation the other day." Shippo submitted to her gaze, looked again to the left; Rena though if he could have tried to look any more pathetic he would have.

"Fine I followed you." Shippo finally admitted to her.

Feeling a growl at the back of her throat, she suppressed it, "You followed me? That is an extreme invasion of privacy." Taking her foot off his chest Rena moved away from him, "At least Wolf Boy makes his presence known and doesn't skulk about in the shadows."

Shippo growled jealously behind her, but Rena paid no mind. "Do not compare me to the bag of fleas."

Rena turned casting an assessing glance at him, "You do not like Akio do you?", As if suddenly realizing something, "You've been following me around because of him! Is this some sick game you two play, because if it is I am officially over it." With that said Rena fumed walking herself back into the house, thinking a good bath might calm her down since she wasn't able to go anywhere else.

Confused Shippo slowly got himself up, dusted the dirt off his shirt and sighed. "Not exactly how I thought that would go, but not the worst situation."

Rena did not exactly get to go to her bath until later that night. Rin pulled her aside earlier for a fitting of some sort on a new kimono for her, not understand why since she never wears the things anyway. Sitting back into the water, she thought back to her conversat-er argument with Shippo. 'With how much Shippo hates him, highly doubt they tried to scheme anything up.' Satisfied at her justification of her outburst earlier Rena put it out of her mind and instead tried to think of a way to sneak off, away from the house.

Frustrated at her lack of options, she went further down into the water so just he eyes were above water line. Sighing she reached over grabbing her Shampoo to wash her hair; which was difficult since her hair was so damn long and she lost her only hair-tie. After cleaning a few days worth of filth on her Rena sighed blissfully. "Maybe I should talk about this to Rin, she normally understands." Sitting up a bit, she decided that was what she was going to do tomorrow.

Getting up out of the hot springs, a breeze blew past Rena making her rub her hands down her arms to warm back up; with it came the familiar scent of Akio. Grabbing her bra and shorts she put them on just as Akio stepped through the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Rena asked wringing her hair out, trying to tame the long mess of platinum blonde hair. "You should come back here in an hour I will look better."

Smirking at her Akio cast a glance down her body, his gaze turning heated as he looked at her flushed figure. "Compared to the last few days I saw you, this is a vast improvement."

Rena stuck her tongue out at him, "I happen to remember you were no prince charming yourself."

"Who is prince charming?" Akio asked confused.

Rena looked up as if looking for the words to describe him, "Well everyone has a different prince charming. He is basically the ideal man for me, or what I imagine him to be."

Taking a step closer he sat his tall frame on a rock nearby. "What does your prince charming look like puppy?"

Giving up on her hair she sighed dreamily as if thinking about him, "Well he will be taller than me," Casting a glance at him, "I would say about your height maybe. He will have black hair that he keeps short, dresses nice, be polite and courteous, great kisser, funny, and does not entice my darker half." she twirled her hair and as if last minute tacked on the this part, "He doesn't treat me as an inferior, to him I would be his equal, but not sexually in that he can take control." Getting out of her little fantasy she looked at Akio, "What?"

He gave her a disgusted expression, "Your dream man sounds incredibly dull to me."

"Hey at least he doesn't try to kill me." She cast him a accusing glance, and Akio had to decency to blush. "Also he is my prince charming, not yours." As if retribution the wind picked up whipping her hair around her tangling it back up and causing gooseflesh to cover her body. Shivering she wrapped on arm her waist, using the other to hold her hair back.

Smirking he stood up and walked behind her taking her hair into his hands. Rena didn't know what he was doing, but his closeness was doing things to her body, odd things she kept trying to forget.

"Done." He said satisfied tugging on her hair in a new ponytail.

Reaching up Rena felt the piece of leather he put into it, to hold it. "Thanks." She said shyly, warmed up by his words and body.

"Cold." He whispered lightly in her ear. Tongue-tied Rena nodded; Akio smirked wrapping his arms around her, and then promptly dumping her into the hot springs.

Sputtering Rena surfaced, casting a glare at the laughing Akio. "Can you stop doing that!" Akio didn't hear her, his laughter to loud. Reaching out Rena grabbed his pelt skirt and dragged him in with her, firmly shutting him up.

It was Rena's turn to laugh as Akio came up out of the water, "You look like a wet dog."

"Do not compare me to a dog, I am a wolf." Akio said splashing water at her.

"Not from where I am standing."

Accepting the challenge, Akio lunged at Rena. Rena shrieked moving as much as she could in the small spring. When he turned Rena stuck her tongue back at him, laughing. Akio went under the water and grabbed Rena's legs pulling her down. Struggling both came up sputtering water and laughing.

Slowly the laughter died down as the two waded in the spring water. There gazes locked and Rena felt herself moving closer to him.

"We should get out before we both get sick." Turning she swam to the edge. Akio's arm shot out grabbing her and bringing her back to him. His arm came up tucking her hair behind her ears caressing the side of her face. There faces were close together, breaths mingling. Rena's gaze went to Akio's lips then back up to his beautiful green and brown eyes. Slowly Rena moved up and placed a soft kiss onto Akio's lips, licking the water off that had gathered there.

Akio leaned down to Rena and swiped his tongue on the right side of her face, effectively ruining the moment.

Wiping the slim off her face she gave him a grossed out face, "What was that for?"

Smiling Akio swiped his tongue across his lips, remember the imprint of her softer ones on his. "You licked me, so I licked you back."

"I kissed you, not licked you."

"Kissing on the lips?" giving a disgusted look he thought about it, "that sounds really gross."

"People here kiss." Rena said.

"Yeah but on the forehead or hand, not lips."

"Well this is another way of doing it where I am from," Rena said defensively, " I won't do it again, sorry about that."

Lifting her up onto the bank and Akio thought about his reply. "It was not a bad feeling, just different." Looking at her seriously he then said, "Teach me more about this form of kissing."

Blushing Rena looked away, "I never taught anyone to kiss before, not sure how good of at teacher I would be."

Shrugging he took her face between his hands, "Best way to learn is by trying?" with that he pulled her face down to his, bumping their heads together.

"Owww..." both said at the same time.

Rena rubbed her nose, "we both need to tilt our heads so our noses don't hit again. I will go left and you go right." Doing just that Rena leaned in again, stopping a hair's breath away from his lips. "Now this is the tricky part."

"How so?" He asked his lips brushing against hers.

Breathing getting heavier she responded, "Kissing is like a conversation, what I do with my lips, you need to respond back."

"Is talking involved?" Akio asked.

Smiling Rena shook her head, "See how we are talking now? It is kind of like this, but no words pass between us." The light headed feeling returned to Rena, but she ignored it.

"I think I grasp it." With that he closed the small distance between them and kissed her.

It was awkward at first Rena thought, but he soon caught on to the basics of it. Apply a bit more pressure Rena lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling her between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs widening them to accommodate for his size as he angled his head more to deepen the kiss. Rena could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and could swear he heard it too, but she was to into this to care. He tasted wild, and she swore she heard her demon purr, or was that her? She did not know.

Finally pulling back, Rena noted that she was not the only one effected. Akio's eyes were darker with desire and his breathing labored. Her eyes went to his kiss swollen lips. "Got the hang of it?"

Lifting his gaze up to Rena he smirked, "Told ya I would." His body was still locked between hers, his thumbs tracing small circles on the insides of her thighs.

Pulling back all the way, Rena stood up on shaky legs, "I should head back before they start wondering where I am."

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Akio asked not getting out of the water.

Thinking about it Rena nodded, then turned waving at him as she headed back to the house.

Sighing, Akio got out and adjusted himself in his pelts, therefor, getting home wouldn't be so awkward.

Walking in deep thought, Akio found himself in a pocket of trees and brush, plopping himself on to a rotting stump. He leans back grabbing the back of the stump for support. Closing his eyes he found his mind wander to his new found way of 'kissing'. His hands flex remembering the feel of Rena's legs wrapped around him, the heat of her core and that little purring noise she made in the back of her throat.

"Just like a kitten." He chuckled to himself.

Dwelling on it further he imagines Rena still having her beautiful, long legs wrapped around him; arms around his neck pulling him closer to her for an even more passionate embrace. Their lips touch softly, Akio in no hurry to rush the kiss; enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Letting him explore the hot chamber of her mouth, baring a reluctant urge to maul each other. His hands gliding down her back grabbing her ass, which were tucked nicely into the legs of her short pants. Their kiss escalating to be more intense as instinct took Akio over. Rena slightly licks his lips, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip to sooth the sting of her bite. Gently, Rena pulls him to sit up; running her soft fingers through his long dark auburn hair. She presses herself closer to him, her chest against his; her breasts appear to be popping out of her tightly sewn clothes. Sweat and water from his face drips on to her breast, disappearing into the V of her cleavage; Akio growls never thinking he would be jealous of water . His erection emerging out of his pelts; the dream placing Rena on top of it, rousing him to grab and intentionally grinding her hips to his hoping to release some of the tension. Moaning into his mouth Rena arches her back, thrusting his breast at him. Encouraged, one of Akio's hand travel up the dip of her back to her front brushing the underside of her breast.

His hand gripping his substantially solid appendage, an up and down motion continuing the length of his penis.

Hearing a snapping sound from a possible twig breaking, his eyes open, not remembering that he had closed them in the first place. Realizing where his hand was; quickly glancing around to see if anyone was around to notice his indiscreet act. Double taking into perspective a few of his perplexed wolves sitting and staring at him with their heads crooked and ears perked.

As Akio's face slid into a horrid expression of embarrassment and shame he exclaims, "Do not tell anyone! I know how you wolves gossip."

The wolves glimpse back at him in a sly manner as they walk away.

—

The next day Rena walked down the hall towards Rin's room. Letting out the breath she was holding in Rena knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering. "Hey Rin, can I talk to yo-."

Sesshomaru adjusting his kimono top, "Rin is not here." He said walked up to her. "Have you seen her?"

Rena looked at him surprised, was that loneliness she detected in his voice? Shaking her head Rena bowed her head as Sesshomaru passed by her, since when did she become so afraid of her father?

Stopping Sesshomaru leaned down and sniffed Rena's head. Seeming satisfied he looked down at her, "Next week is your mating ceremony."

"What!" Rena exclaimed. "I am only twenty years old, I am to old to have a mate now."

"Calm down, it is just a formality. You meet potential suitors; Inuyasha and I have brought together a group of men who we find suitable for you. Though it seems you might have someone in mind.", with that said Sesshomaru left.

Blushing Rena, turned down the hall arriving back at her room, sighing seeing the same eccentric seamster in her room laying out the kimono that she is supposed to wear for next week.

"Finally you are here my pretty demon girl!" Lifting up the Tan that would make up the main piece of her garment. It was a pretty garment made of silk and covered in cherry blossoms to match the springs weather. "I need you to try this one to make sure the measurements are just right."

Rena grabbed the garment as if it would offend her and slide it on. The silk felt great against her skin. She lifted her arms as the seamster loosely placed the red obi belt around her waist pulling it back; turning around Rena looked at herself in the mirror.

"Now keep in mind that your under-kimono will be a soft pink to match the cherry blossom pattern."

Rena's eyes widened looking at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the girl she was looking at. Smiling she ran her hands down the front of it, liking the feel of the silk against her skin. The colors although pale, made her appear more delicate and the bright red obi added a splash of color.

"I knew you would love it, but the hem is just a tad bit to long," he said looked her over, his gaze stopping at her hair, "we also need to find you a new tie for your hair." Reaching up he went to tug on the leather strap Akio gave her as if it offended him.

Rena slapped his hand away, "No!". She placed her hand protectively over it, "I keep it in," blushing she gave him an apologetic look, "It is special to me."

"I will just making something to put over it then." Taking the obi off her he went to work on the Tan.

Around evening Rena was able finally able to get away. She practically ran to the hot spring excited to see Akio again. She slowed down not wanting to sound like she ran the whole way there.

"Hey kitten," Akio greeted.

Smiling Rena stepped over to greet him but stopped short realizing he was in the hot spring; his fur skirt on one of the rocks nearby. His back was leaning on the edge the water coming to about mid-chest. His eyes were closed as if relaxing, arms spread on the edge. Feeling a bit shy Rena pulled her towel tighter around herself and sat down at the edge of the spring.

Akio opened one up looking at her, "What not going to join me?" Smirking her grabbed her ankle as if trying to coax her into the water. "I kind of already saw you naked kitty-cat."

Seeing his point, but not all to willing to take her towel off in front of him, she slowly slide into the water, making sure the towel stayed on till she was submerged.

Akio pulled her closer till her knees were pulled across his lap, absentmindedly his thumb rubbed her calves reminding Rena of the day before when he traced the same pattern on her inner thigh; her body heated at the reminder.

"Now I have a question for you," gone was the teasing glint to his voice, "How did you heal me the day at the waterfall? I could have sworn I saw your eyes turn red as a demon, but the healing energy was defiantly of priestess origin."

Turning her head away from him, she weighed her chances of dodging the question and figured truth would be the best solution. "Okay I will tell you," she finally said to him, turning her head back with a meaningful look, "But you must promise not tell anyone about this." Akio nodded his promise and taking a deep breath Rena started her story.

"Well it all has to start with my parents. My father is a demon my mother a priestess. I am the product of an atypical union between demon and priestess, but that you can figure out. " Looking at Akio he nodded for her to continue. "Well my two sides are constantly fighting for control of my body, neither wanting to concede. My demon craves emotions and feeling; so the stronger feelings the more power it gains. The opposite goes for my priestess side. Well the thing is this produces the amplification effect, both sides enhance each other, their powers feeding one another." Rena looked at him making sure she did not loose him, " well my ear cuffs," her hands motioned to the ivory rings on her ear, "tempers my halves down for me, they are made from my fathers fangs to leash them, so to speak. I was able to heal you because both my halves somehow were able to work together."

"You got these abilities from Rin?" Akio asked.

Rena nodded at him, looking at him as if he was stating the most obvious question. His hand changed direction sliding over her knee. Akio mulled over the story Rena just told him, thinking over some of the things she said. "I though Rin was completely human though?".

"She is." Rena said

"But with what you said, there is not way that she could be a priestess. Those abilities do not go away." He looked down at Rena and looked as slowly the realization dawned on her.

Scratching the back of her head Rena processed what Akio said through clenched teeth, "Rin is my mother though and Sesshomaru is my father." Wincing Rena grabbed her head, wrapping her arms around around her head as if something might come out of her.

Alarmed Akio grabbed her arms moving them away and looked down into her eyes. Confusion and fear flashed through her eyes, but then her eyes went blank, the light coming back into them a second or so later.

Smiling Rena looked back up at him, "Yes Rin is my mother, there is no doubt about that."

'What is with the sudden change?' Akio thought to himself confused. One second she was in the pain and in the blink of an eye. "You okay Rena? You looked like you were in pain."

"What are you talking about? I am fine." Smiling Rena took her legs back crossing them under her. "Now that I bared my dirty secret, you need to tell me about that scar."

Blowing out a breath Akio let out a nervous laugh. "I was in a fight and got attacked."

"Really just like that?" Rena raised her eyebrow. "You might as well have told me how you tie your shoes." Turning around Rena stood up, her back to Akio.

Now it was Akio's turn to raise his eyebrows. He watched as water droplets traveled down her back to the dimple at the base of her spine. Heat from the spring curled around her form as she took the towel wrapping it around her, knotting it on top of her breast. "You shouldn't stay in the spring to long, the heat will get to you and your skin will get all gross and prune," Reaching behind her Rena grabbed a towel behind her," I even brought you one, in case this happened."

Grateful she did not dig for more on the business of his scar, Akio grabbed the towel knotting it around his waist like he would his skirt. He pulled himself up laying his back on the grass next to her. "So kitty cat how is the being grounded going for you?"

"Horrible! I feel like I am being watched day and night, Rin is missing, Shippo seems to me trying to talk to me whenever I turn the corner and I have nowhere to escape to anymore." Sighing in pent up frustration Rena picked a rock up and threw it away from her.

"Have you tried just leaving for a few minutes? I do not think anyone will notice if you are gone that long."

Laughing Rena stood up grabbing her kimono putting it on, "Watch this wolf boy." The edge of the spring, lifting her hand she tried sticking it out, but encountered this barrier. "They cast a barrier charm around here, I know because I watched Miroko put it up himself." Walking back over to him she sat down next to him, crossing her legs under her.

"But you are an all powerful priestess, you should be able to take this barrier down in your sleep." Akio said leaning back on the grass crossing his arms behind him.

"They will know if I did it," sighing she leaned down, "Plus this week is pretty hectic with the party in my honor next week." Turning her head she saw Akio looking for her, "Yeah a party, I will be dressed up in a kimono, fancy food, the whole shabang." Laughing, she laid her hands on her stomach.

"Your words confuse me supremely." Akio said sighing.

"Rena! What is taking you so long!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sighing Rena sat up and brushed the dirt off her. "I better get going before he make his way other here." Picking up her stuff Rena started walking back towards the house.

Getting up swiftly Akio wrapped his arms around Rena's waist pulling her against him, covering her parted mouth with his. After a half a heart beat Rena kissed him back feverishly. Dropping her stuff she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Akio ran his hands down Rena's back cupping her ass in his hands, hefting her up; Rena wrapped her legs around his waist moaning as the actions brought his growing erection to her core.

"Akio..." Rena said pulling away, her breathing erratic, lungs taking in air as if desperate for air. "You have gotten pretty good at this.". The last part coming out in a half moan and his mouth traveled down her neck alternating between biting and licking. "Akio, I need to go." Pushing at Akio's chest, Rena untangled her legs. Reluctantly Akio put Rena back onto the ground.

"Rena!" Inuyasha bellowed, his voice sounding closer.

Rena smiled and gave him a soft kiss before turning and running back to Inuyasha.

"What took you so long Rena." Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I took a little nap, no harm done." Shrugging Rena walked past Inuyasha.

"Girls and their baths, your mother did the same thing too." exasperated Inuyasha walked in step next to me, making sure I entered my room. "We aren't locking you up here as a punishment," Inuyasha said softly, " Sesshomaru and I need to make sure nothing happens to you. You can never forget who you are." Inuyasha ruffled my hair up.

"Hey don't I am not a kid." I swatted at Inuyasha's hand, grateful at his attempt to cheer me up. Impulsively, and really needing one, I wrapped my arms around my uncle in a hug. "Thank you uncle Inuyasha, you always make me feel better." Pulling away I went into my room, not seeing the sad look that crossed over my uncles' face.


End file.
